Hot
by Catherinely
Summary: What happen if an innocent girl met a hot boy in a 'hot' case? Can he (and the other detectives) solve the mystery of her friend's death? TooruxOC Sorry if it's OOC XD Mind to RnR?


Title: Hot  
Genre: Romance, Mystery  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: All the characters are Aoyama's, except the story and the OC, it's mine.  
Warning: OOC, weird, typo, sorry, I'm scared if I'm not knowing the characters clearly, sorry D'X  
Main cast: Kazumi Yukari (OC)  
Lead cast: Amuro Tooru, Sera Mayumi  
Support cast: Conan Edogawa/Shinichi Kudo, Ran Mouri, Kogoro Mouri  
A/N: Hi! I'm new here… 8D oh, I want to tell, so the situation in this fanfic is, not too according the anime, maybe it's a little -or much- OOC, sorry DX, a little. Hope you like it!^^ 

"Hey, it's ok. You no need to worries about her, right? I'm sure, she'll forgive you if you can do something nice to her. Try to be a friend, or say it directly to her."

"B-but…Kazumi-chan, it's still getting on my nerves, how if she won't forgive me? And, uh, Kazumii…I don't know why, but I felt hot right now…"

"Hey, Mizuki! Don't give up already! I'm sure you can handle it! Eh?! Why? But, didn't you hate hot things? Like, hot foods, or…"

"Yes, I hate them, oh, and I heard the peoples in front of us is talking about 'Bourbon', haha! It's a kind of wine, right?"

"Yeah…why you can hear them?" I asked her. She didn't reply my question. But she smiled. "Wait! Don't say that you were chit-chatting with them, and drank a wine, while I was gone to the bathroom, didn't you?" I continued with a little tense feeling.

"Yeeesss! And a good thing is, I know who they really are and what they gonna do to that 'wine thingy', I guess, this information is too private, sorry, Kazumi…"

_Shot!_

A blackout happened.

I tried to search and hold Miyuki's hand, but i i was unable to find it, I wanted to scream her name, but I was too scared. I didn't know why, I walked back without any direction. And I didn't know, i fumbled around in the dark, i tried to touch something.

I just wanted to be safe.

Suddenly, I heard a voice of a glass broken out.

_Crack!_

I didn't scream...but, to fulfilled my scaredness feelings, suddenly i grabbed something near myself. Without thinking first. It was a little funny, though, because it was…like, soft. But it covered by something.

"Ah! Sera, you are too much…"

"No! You are the one who were too much, not me! Argh! You are very bad to this kind of wine, and you took so much of it!"

"..."

I silently walked out far from them. I tried to think hard. It was soft, covered by something, and it felt funny.

And then, I realized…I was touching and grabbing…something…from the outside…let's not talk about it.

"It's ok, Sera, be honest to me. " Asked that boy's sound. I didn't answer, even that question is not to me, but i tried to went to the bathroom. Maybe they were on a fight…and the boy was going very drunk.

Then, I walked off from them very slowly.

I reached the bathroom. Because there were so many glittering decorations here, it was not too dark. But, I heard some people were gone mad. Maybe because the sudden blackout? Or the time of the blackout?

Well, at least...there are a few peoples here. I'm not alone! But in next time, i need to be more brave, in the dark...

Because i'am, Kazumi Yukari, a high school student, must not fear of the dark, must can survive this dark thingy!

Okay, I was being absurd that time.

"Don't you think it's hot?" asked a voice near me.

"Y-yes, i think it's hot, too...sorry to bother you, i'm trapped here, hehe..." I laughed awkwardly while answering that random voice. Maybe so many peoples were here. I didn't know who were they, though.

"Aww, a student is scared, here here, come to me!"

She was talking like...

"I don't have a daughter. I'm happy to accompany you here." She looked like so happy. I smiled without people noticing, of course. Hoped the lights back to on.

"By the way, are you alone?" asked the man's sound.

"No, i'm with my classm-ah!" I forgot! I must search Miyuki...not search people to accompany me...ah, fool me!

I tried to ran away, but a backhug held me to do that. I tried to escape from this guy, but I can't move.

I felt so warm, and so…

"PERV!" while I'm biting his hands, I slowly punched his cheek. It was a little hurt, though…but, I must find Miyuki!

I walked slowly while touching the property of the restaurant – like; table, walls, etc – and tried to search Miyuki. Miyuki was using a lemon perfumed perfume. But I can't found her anywhere! She was not here again, I guess…

_Shoot!_

"Miyuki?!"

The lights were turned on again, many people were happy and wanted to go home. And when i looked around, Miyuki was not here...

She was taked by ambulance...i was sad when I saw it…

"Miyuki!" I tried to follow the ambulance fastly, but a hand was holding my hand. It was not too soft…

"Can't you stay here? She's got many injuries. Please go with me to the investigation." Said a detective.

"Okay...but, let me see her when it finished, ok?" He nodded. I looked at his face. I think, his face is familiar, he always appears in TV… "If i'm not wrong...you are Detective Mouri Kogorou, the sleeping detective, right?" I continued. He was keeping his mouth silently. After that, he laughed so hard.

"Ahaha! Yes, yes! Do you know me? Wah! It's a nice timing between the fan and the idol, eh?" He said. I nodded awkwardly. He is awesome!

And, funny.

Then, he took me to back to the restaurant. There are three people sat in different corner. I thought, there were Ran and Conan here! Ran was my elementary school friend. Eh…why I forgot?! Detectif Kogorou is Ran's father!

The faces were familiar. Inspector Takagi talked with Mina -Miyuki's hard rival in school, Inspector Sato talked with a restaurant's worker, and Detective Kogorou talked with me seriously.

"Are you the last person who were talking with Miyuki?" Asked Sir Kogorou, i nodded. But I was still confused, what happened?

He sat in front of me.

"What are her last words?"

"Hmm...i think she said;'it's hot, Kazumi-chan!'. Something like that. And she didn't like hot things. And she was talking heart to heart with me about her problem with Mina. And at last we met, she drank a wine." Uh, I must not tell them the 'Bourbon' thing. Right? Like Miyuki's words…

"And what happened after that?"

"A blackout. I was scared, so i..."

Suddenly, somebody held my neck. I was surprised, but luckily, I'm not that kind of girl that like to screams things.

"You touched someone's treasure." He whispered to my ear. Why on earth he can know that? I can't see his face at that time, because he was in my back.

"W-what? But, I'm a student, I won't do crazy thing…" I said. While Detective Kogorou writing something in his simple notebook, I looked at the window, and I looked at his reflection.

It's a boy. He wore jeans, and it was a leather jeans…

I looked at his face, his skin is dark. But the hair, it was blonde. He wore a casual clothes, maybe he was dating with her girlfriend. That 'Sera' name he was saying a few minutes ago. I looked again at his eyes, it was…only looking at it, it calms my heart.

"Fear not, I won't blame you." I was trying to standing up and ran away to Ran. It was unsuccessful, he held my hand. When I tried to 'force running', I failed.

His gazing eyes were perfectly beautiful.

"Calm down, Detective Kogorou is busy. Ran and that little detective are busy wandering around searching proof, I think."

I can't look at his eyes. No. No. no.

"I examined your bag. And in your phone, so many messages from Miyuki, she looks like she were scared because something. Are you hiding something from us?"

"Wait, but I have a pattern lock in my phone…"

"It's easy. A heart shape."

"…"

Why in earth, he can know that? Is he my fate-, ah, it's easy. I'm sure…he checking all the things.

All?

Things?!

"Kazumi Yukari? Hey!"

"Ah! Sorry…I'm not focus…I just…It's just, too important, she told me to not talk about it to anybody, and I just accepted a, ah, sorry, this is kinda of frustating, I need a private room, not here, maybe in outside, I can tell you…"

"Oh, I see. So, do you to talk it in the car? I will take you to the hospital. My car is parked not too far from here~"

"Thankyou."

He smiled. I smiled awkwardly again.

To Be Continued


End file.
